


Some Things Never Change

by fandom_filth



Series: AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reunited in a Bank Robbery, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, M/M, Minor Violence, Nostalgia, Not even canon typical with Logan tbh, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Peripherally mentioned, Reunited and It Feels So Good, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth
Summary: Honestly, Bucky only wanted to go to the bank to get a check, because he'd lost his checkbook.  Then Taskmaster and Constrictor had to show up and ruin his day.Fortunately, an old friend - an old lover -  also had his day ruined, and it seems even after over seventy years of separation, after all they've been through and how much they've changed, some things still work.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men)
Series: AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861825
Kudos: 9





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Am I stretching the definition of AU a little? maybe. Do I care? Absolutely not.

"Everybody freeze!"  
Bucky groaned as he recognized the voice. "Damn it, Frank."  
"Do we have to do this today?" Another exasperated voice muttered to his right. Glancing over revealed nothing as the crowd panicked.  
Bucky chose to just act as a civilian and obey Constrictor and Taskmaster for now. Maybe somebody else would show up - like Spider-Man. The kid could handle these two. He'd done it before. Taskmaster's reflexes were good, but wouldn't save him from webbing strong enough to restrain the Hulk.  
He glanced at his watch as he settled down against the wall. Damn. Kid was probably still at school. Glancing around, Bucky snorted as he realized most of the civilians looked mildly frightened, but not even panicked - this sort of thing was getting to be all too normal in New York City.  
A whimper got his attention and he carefully leaned forward, around his neighbors, to see what it was. The young person was seated with their knees pulled up to their chest, shaking and sobbing while trying to be as quiet as possible. A girl sat to their left trying to calm them down. Was it a panic attack? A normal reaction to extreme stress and anxiety?  
"Shut the fuck up!" Constrictor's snarl didn't help matters and the young person flinched and hid further in the girl's arms. They had cried out at the threat but now shook in silence.  
Bucky was ready to throw his hunting knife at Constrictor's back if he continued, but fortunately, he scoffed and moved on to threaten someone else.  
"Well. I'm tired of waitin' on somebody else to show up and handle this." A familiar voice rumbled to his left. "What do you say?"  
Bucky glanced over and saw a short older man with jet-black hair looking directly at him. His piercing gray eyes drew Bucky's focus, niggling his memory. "Do I know you?"  
The man offered him a hand. "Twice over. Wolverine of the X-Men." When Bucky shook his hand, he added, "Winter Soldier, right? Bucky."  
Bucky's hand froze and he frowned. "You know my name."  
"I knew you before. I'm a mutant, one of my 'powers' is just bein' really damn old but not showin' it. Remember Lucky Jim, from the Howling Commandoes? The Canadian guy?"  
All at once it clicked. Jim, the openly bisexual Canadian who dared his superiors to discharge him when he was one of the few who could keep up with Captain America. Jim, who knew Steve's identity all along and never told because he thought it was funny. Jim, who came through every single fight without a scratch though his clothes were torn to shreds and his hands turned black with blood.  
Jim, the man who covered for Bucky when he was almost outed. Jim, who saw him as his own person, not an extension of Steve or his unit. Jim, the first man he'd loved who had loved him back.  
Jim seemed to understand the moment, as he gave a bittersweet smile and squeezed Bucky's hand. "It's been a long time, darlin'."  
"It has." Bucky agreed, a lump in his throat. "I thought you were . . ."  
"Me too." Jim said, and then smiled again. "C'mon. Our teams may not see eye to eye, but what do you say to one more fight for old times' sake?"  
"Get drinks with me after and catch up and you've got a deal, Jimmy." Bucky smiled in spite of himself.  
"Sounds like a plan." Jim let go of him and stood up. "Oh, I go by Logan these days. Too many people remembered Jimmy after a while."  
"Logan suits you." Bucky stood up too, just as casual, as their conversation shifted to normal speaking volume. "You wouldn't happen to have powers other than apparent immortality, would you?"  
"A lot of 'em, actually. I'll take Constrictor, though - I can cut those coils."  
"My coils are made of pure adamantium," Constrictor sneered as he and Taskmaster whirled on them. "You will never be able to break them."  
Logan held up a hand, the back of it towards Constrictor, and three gleaming silver blades shot from his knuckles. He smiled viciously. "These are adamantium too. So it's down to who's stronger - you, or me? And the thing about blades is - they have an edge." He lunged, claws jutting from the other hand as well.  
Bucky laughed out loud. "You haven't changed a bit!"  
"Can't say the same. You still had both arms last I saw you in person." Logan called back, effortlessly slicing off pieces of Contrictor's coils and powering closer to him.  
Bucky held up his metal hand and aimed the darts in it at Taskmaster. "You move a muscle and I will shoot you with the poison instead of the anesthesia, don't test me." He warned. "I still have two arms, asshole."  
"You have an arm and a prosthetic." Logan made it close to Constrictor and just punched him, pulling his claws in just in time. "You gonna take care of Taskmaster or not?"  
"Yeah, yeah." Bucky fired and missed as his adversary dodged. "Damn. You're gonna lose, Taskmaster."  
Taskmaster chuckled. "Please . . . you're too busy chatting to keep up with me."  
"Hey, did you say you had an anesthetic?" Logan called, hauling a dazed Constrictor up. "I could knock him out, but it'd probably cause brain damage, and I promised my boss I'd stop doing that."  
Bucky snorted. "Yeah, here." He fired off the dart and Constrictor's eyes rolled back. Logan dropped him in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
"Watch your six." Logan warned just in time for Bucky to sidestep Taskmaster.   
"You're not very good at fighting when there's more than one skilled opponent, are you?" Bucky asked conversationally and threw a punch, missing yet again.  
Logan joined him, no longer pulling his claws, and consistently missed as well. Still, Bucky caught on to his strategy quickly; he kept throwing attacks, as fast as he could, to keep Taskmaster's focus. Bucky fell back. "You got Taskmaster?" He asked as a decoy.  
"Yeah, give me a minute. Hey, watch the civilians, make sure everybody's okay." Logan replied, apparently focused on the fight.  
Bucky waited for the right moment and fired another tranq dart into Taskmaster's leg. "He should drop in a minute."  
"Thanks, Buck." Logan sped up, somehow, and forced Taskmaster back until he tripped over a dropped bag and fell. He did not get back up.  
"So that was fun." Bucky said conversationally.  
"Drinks are on me. You wanna get that check and go?" Logan dusted his hands off.   
Bucky glanced around. "Yeah, give it a few minutes, the civilians time to calm down." He glanced toward the young person from before.   
"I got 'em." Logan patted his arm on the way by to check on them.   
Bucky was on his way to the counter before he really registered how seamless that had been. He smiled crookedly and shook his head.

The young person was fine. Logan managed to calm them down, and their sister promised to get them home safe. Bucky asked about Logan's newfound skills and laughed in disbelief when he was told his friend now worked at a boarding school.  
Drinks ran for hours as they chatted, neither able to get truly drunk anymore and for once not needing to hide it. Logan worked in a school now, and had adopted a daughter, another victim of Weapon X. Bucky talked about the Avengers, how he was slowly recovering, but it was exhausting sometimes. Logan was still fighting with his brother. Steve was married and becoming a father, and while Bucky was happy for him, it still ached as someone who had once loved him and given up because he thought Steve was straight.  
"Wait, not only is that asshole bi, but he's fucking married, and I wasn't invited to his wedding? Bitch doesn't deserve you." Logan shook his head. "He never really did."  
"Hey, Steve's a great guy." Bucky defended him, scowling halfheartedly.  
"He is," Logan agreed, "But he takes people for granted. You deserve better." He shifted in his seat. "I heard something about you and T'Challa from Ororo. What's that about?"  
And so Bucky talked about Wakanda, about his somehow not awkward relationship with the royal family. How Shuri had fixed his arm for him. How Ramonda had chosen to adopt him, and her children were approving of it. The White Wolf, his nieces and nephews by T'Challa called him.  
Logan chuckled at that and reminisced about his years with wolves when he was younger, about the nephew he'd recently reconnected with. Kyle still believed himself to be a wolf, thanks to his former teammate Shaman, but there was hope. Maybe.  
His son came up then, and Bucky couldn't deny a pang when he heard how soon after his own apparent death Logan had been married. His heart immediately broke and warmed again when Logan offhandedly mentioned the amnesia his healing factor had enforced, as Bucky's loss had hurt him that much.  
Bucky confessed similar grief when he had believed Logan dead. They quickly changed the subject and Bucky suggested setting up a school for the children of the Avengers who were almost old enough to really begin training. Logan offered him a few business cards to help him get started - evidently he'd helped to found Xavier's as well as being a teacher there.  
Drinks turned into the evening spent together. When the bar closed around one in the morning, Bucky invited Logan back home and his former lover took him up on it. Chatting became something more intimate, and they found they were still as in sync in bed as they were in battle.  
When he woke the next morning, Bucky was disappointed, but unsurprised to find himself alone. The bigger surprise was when he walked out to the smell of fresh coffee and to see Logan - dressed in Bucky's clothes, no less - sitting at his kitchen table reading the paper.  
Bucky smiled crookedly. "You're still here."  
Logan glanced up at him. "Coffee's in the carafe, but if you insult me like that again, we're done."  
Bucky's grin just widened. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky likes it when Logan gets domestic. He'll soon realize it's a rare treat.


End file.
